1. Field
The present invention relates to information processing systems, and, more particularly, to directory tree representations in the context of such systems (e.g., information model mapping for support of markup-oriented registry services using shared directory tree representations).
2. Description of the Related Art
Registry services can be used to provide information regarding business organizations. Many business organizations have relationships with other business organizations, whether such relationships be parent-subsidiary, peer-to-peer or other types of relationships. An efficient means of recording and publishing assertions regarding such relationships by different business organizations or their authorized publishing entities is needed. An efficient means of managing such publisher assertions is also needed.